Death
by John 'Doc' Holliday
Summary: This is an A/U story happening 500 years after the sacred stones conflict. A new evil is rising, but with a familiar face. The one who was struck down shall save the legends of new.


_**A/N So folks I wrote this quick chapter as a prologue. If you want to read more let me know, also comments, questions, and concerns I would like to hear them all! Please lay it on me. May your pen stay sharp and as always have nice day. A/N**_

_**Death: The Legend of the Fire Emblem**_

War, why do we really fight, for land, for our people, for resources, we even fight for holy relics like the Fire Emblem; it's a bloody waste I tell you. Let the truth be known I do not like this war, I do not like to fight these men. I still see that clerics face as I ran her through with my lance. It haunts my dreams, my nightmares, my thoughts, even when I close my eyes for a second I still see her widened eyes as I plunged my lance through her and the swung it across her chest. I am a disgrace as a knight of Grado. But I cannot see why we should invade Rausten.

**Liger – The bright star of Grado's rookies. CLASS: Recruit. AGE - 17**

"Hey 'Mano, why so glum, did all the chicas of town turn you down?" Bahtre' asked, as he sat down chuckling.

**Bahtre – The traveling mercenary. CLASS: Archer. AGE – 31**

I laughed with him for a second before the howling of the war dogs interrupt us. "Well met, Bahtre! I take it that the fighting was not too much for you?"

He laughed again, his bright smile smiling across his tan, weathered face. "Not nearly, I'm only here, because I need to make sure that the next Obsidian of Grado doesn't do anything too stupid." He paused then ruffled my unkempt black hair.

I smile at his prediction as I lean back looking at the sky, seeing that unnamed clerics face, again.

"It's that woman again isn't it 'Mano?" I turn to see his face somber as mine. All I do is nod.

While I and Bahtre are both soldiers of Grado we can never see eye to eye, given are different placements in battle. I see my enemies while he only can see them as targets. However the new strategist for my unit he can. However he is fairly unapproachable, I do hope he makes it to become the next Firestone as is his goal.

**Myka Draven – The somber strategist from Renais. CLASS: strategist, uses sword and anima magic. AGE – 20**

Everyone in the unit has the highest respect for the Lieutenant of the 5th Grado Holy Knights, Myka Draven. He not only met each one of his soldiers and attached mercenaries, learned our strengths and weaknesses, and even how we thought. He also fought alongside of us as he shouted out orders and strategies. Myka was once a blade magician from Renais but he decided that he would become a strategist and he ventured to Grado. He is a willowy shadow at 6 feet tall, you wouldn't give him a second look on the street, and in fact you would never notice him. While Bahtre had his charms, and I had my scars and roughish looks, Myka had nothing to attract a woman. If any of us could be a monk, it would be him. The 5th Order of the Grado Holy Knights, in fact all of the Holy Knights are commanded by the general Rengar Nickex, known as the Sunstone.

**Rengar Nickex 'Sunstone' – The old man of the wind. CLASS: Wyvern Lord. AGE – 58**

While no one in the 5th has ever seen the Sunstone his reputation as a fighter and a strategist is well known. He and his personal platoon have armor and weapons crafted from the rare stone. His physical might is well known, even though he came from a noble family. Most nobles are sissy snobs, who ride off their parents or grandparents reputation, but not Duke Nickex this man earned his own reputation, the hard way.

Someone once told me that war is hell; I told him that he had no idea. He thought that a slaughter would make it easier, that war was only hard when you had to fight back. I nearly ran him through with my lance right then and there.

A voice spoke from the shadows behind me, "Bahtre, Liger, pack your weapons and things we move forward today. If you ever need to talk I'll be on Eagle's cliff, understand me Liger?" Myka always seemed to be mysterious even when he was straight forward.

"Y-yes sir, I'll be ready shortly." Both of us could play these cloak and dagger word games. He wanted me to talk to him about everything that has happened, he's worried about my performance, or maybe he wants to talk to me about promotion to knight! The only problem was that they all theories and my theories were often short lived right before they were slain. As I walk up the cliff I saw Myka brooding, "S-sir, reporting as ordered!"

Myka just looked my way and smiled slyly, "I don't remember ordering you to report Liger." But he continued anyway, "Do you know the reason we are fighting this bloody war against Rausten?"

I paused as I wondered how that even Sir Draven thought that this war was bloody, even though our casualties were below one percent. "Well sir because they spoke heresy about his holiness the King of Grado." Somehow I knew that the standard line was a lie.

"Do you really believe that Mr. Liger? That we are defending our king's holiness? No our true reason it that Rausten is harboring powerful species known as Manakete, thought once to be extinct. Well the Grado King, Exitant, wants some of that power for himself. So that is why we are slaughtering innocent and harmless clerics, priests, and troubadours."

"Manakete sir? I don't think I understand." Weren't they also called dragon kin…?

"I know what you're thinking, the same Manakete as the Dragon kin. Very powerful. The ones that use Dragonstones, they can control fire, wind, darkness and so many other elements. They even look human; think about Liger using them as Special Forces personnel they could conquer even Renais within a week." He looked down almost like he was crying.

"Sir, is there a problem? You look troubled." I felt like I was missing something extremely important, were we going to face a Manakete? Was he worried about casualties, but my assumptions as always were short lived glass dreams. Sir Draven crashed each one against the rocks of his reality.

As Myka Draven's grey eyes hardened on the horizon, I could sense his frustration. "Yes, there is a slight problem Liger, this next battle we shall be facing my sister. The Lynx of Rausten."


End file.
